1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure by which a resilient bumper is mounted to a vehicle body, and more particularly to a structure which allows for the difference in thermal expansion characteristics of the elastomer of the bumper and the metal components to which the elastomeric bumper is mounted and which further allows for the "creep" characteristics of the elastomeric bumper over a period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of various safety regulations it has become a common practice to form the main component of vehicle bumpers of rubber or a similar synthetic elastomer. In a known arrangement, the elastomeric bumper is fixed to the vehicle body bumper stays by bolts or the like. However, this arrangement has suffered from a number of drawbacks which include warpage due to the difference in thermal expansion rates of the metal bumper stays and the elastomeric bumper and the tendancy for the elastomeric bumper to "creep" over a period of time. That is to say, when a marked difference in thermal expansion occurs, the bumper tends to warp due to the lack of compensation for the expansion differences, which warp mars the appearance of the bumper unit. Further, the warpage and expansion of the bumper induces loosening of the bolts securing the bumper to the stays, inviting rattling or disengagement of the bumper from the vehicle.
In the case where a decorative trim is disposed on the surface of the bumper to improve the appearance thereof, the rapid expansion of the elastomeric bumper is apt to force the relatively thin trim outwardly against the restraining effect of the bolts, accordingly bending or otherwise damaging the trim.